


bucky barnes: the meme lover

by nataliecastle



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 11:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10853235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nataliecastle/pseuds/nataliecastle
Summary: "Now, just hold on a diddly darn minute."





	bucky barnes: the meme lover

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [ here](http://bisexualtaylorswift.tumblr.com/post/160161541410/48-steve-and-bucky-for-the-prompt-thing)!

Bucky stands, index finger up in the air. “Now, just hold on a diddly darn minute.”

Steve stares. He’s used to Bucky saying weird shit like this. But also. Why.

“What?”

Bucky ignores him. “These people spent twelve-thousand dollars on a music festival? That’s like a million dollars!” He waves his phone around to make his point.

“It’s like twelve-thousand dollars, but yeah.”

“I like that we can live comfortably now and I can buy your fancy pencils that you’re so particular about or whatever, but I never wanna be like that, Stevie. It’s so wasteful.”

“Agreed. Can we go back to the diddly darn thing?”

“Oh. You haven’t heard that?”

“Can’t say I have.”

Bucky sits back down on the couch and starts typing on his phone. He beckons Steve over and on the screen is a picture of Mitt Romney with a very tiny hand.

“So it’s a meme.”

“Yes. Diddly darn! I love it.”

Steve shakes his head, smiling fondly. “You love the weirdest things.”

“Yeah, you included, asshole. How do you miss these things anyway?” he asks, gesturing with his phone again.

Steve collapses on the couch next to him. “Buck, I was barely out of the ice when he was running for president. Looking at politician memes was not high on my list of priorities.” He also didn’t know about memes until a couple years ago, but he’s not gonna tell his meme-obsessed boyfriend that. It wasn’t as hard as some people think for Steve to adapt to modern day technology, but he’s amazed at how fast Bucky picks everything up. But he’s always been smart as hell like that.

Bucky just shakes his head. “You’re missing out.”

“Whatever you say.”

He lets Bucky return to his article about the rich kids and the music festival, ranting about the more important things that money could be use for. Steve wholeheartedly agrees.

“Oh my god, they’re stealing from each other now! It’s like Lord of the Flies. This is hilarious. They’re acting like they’re gonna die on that island or something. Please. Try sleeping in a tent in the dead of winter. And with Dugan’s damn snoring.”

Steve grins. He doesn’t remark on every memory Bucky shares, but it’s nice when he remembers little facts about the Commandos. Of course, sleep comes less easily to them these days. But things haven’t been so bad lately. Neither of them has woken from a nightmare in the last few nights.

“Yeah, they clearly need a diddly darn reality check.” Steve keeps a straight face, even when Bucky looks up from his phone with a huge grin.

“Please just start saying that in front of people. I wanna see Tony’s face when you do. Ooh, I wanna see Fury’s face.”

Steve laughs. “Yeah, okay, we’ll see. God, you’re so weird.”

“You love me.” God help him, he does.

“Eh.”

Bucky just rolls his eyes. “I’m gonna turn you into a meme lover, Rogers. Just you wait.”

Steve pats his cheek, Bucky automatically shoving his hand away. “Don’t hold your breath.”

“My diddly darn breath?” He elbows Steve in the side. “Huh?”

“You’re lucky you’re cute.”

Bucky sighs dramatically. “I knew you were only with me for my dashing good looks.”

“And apparently to have someone teach me about memes. What else could I possibly need?”

“Hey, I’m one of a kind, pal. How many other hundred year olds are well versed in meme culture?”

“Culture,” Steve repeats. “I’m never talking to you again.”

“Aw, Steve, aren’t you supposed to be a supportive boyfriend?”

“I’m very supportive! I love you and all your obsessions.”

“Yeah, yeah, I love you too. Y’know, there are memes of you.”

“Jesus Christ.”

Bucky is already pulling them up on his phone and–

“Why do you have these saved to your photos?”

Bucky puts his phone in Steve’s face. “This is my favorite one.”

“I don’t say things like that!” he protests. Bucky cackles. “Buck…”

“The internet’s got you all figured out.”

Steve sighs. He’s never getting out of this one.


End file.
